


You're Gay

by greenoaks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: M/M, anyways theyre gay and married god bless alola, red is gay and green is a fuckboy, when isnt he ever a fuckboy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenoaks/pseuds/greenoaks
Summary: Red starts to think a little about Alola and his husband. Not much else to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short because I feel like if more was added it'd be ruined beyond repair. Enjoy I guess?

I stared down at my husband's sleeping face, running my fingers through his hair with the most gentle care. Green and I had been married for a while now, and we were having our honeymoon in the beautiful Alola region. It took some convincing, arguing, and tears ~~(Well, from Green,)~~ to get me off of Mt. Silver. But...I have to admit, it was worth it. Green seemed so much happier with me around him here. I _loved_ being here with him, despite the drastic change in the climate I was used to.

 

My hand tugged at his hair a bit on accident, causing him to stir and make a small sound of disapproval. I couldn't help but laugh. Green's face quickly went back to his usual relaxed look, signaling to me that he was yet again in a deep sleep. “Precious..” I muttered, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead while he rested.

 

“Fucking...gay.” I could feel my face heat up from being caught, but made no effort to hide it. There'd be no point in denying it, I'm sure. “You're gay, too.” I retaliated quickly, looking into his ~~(cute)~~ honey colored eyes. There was no missing it, his usual mischievous and all knowing look was gazing right back at me. “Not as gay as you are though, you big homo.” Hilarious. This coming from the guy who more than often clung to me for whatever reason he could find. “Uh-huh...Sure.” I simply pulled him closer, watching his face slowly change from the slight tan to a dark red from what I'm going to guess is embarrassment. “..Love you.” “What was that?” “I SAID YOU'RE GAY.”

Ah yes, I love my husband.

 


End file.
